BenXRex fanfic
by Punkheart11
Summary: Just another day in the lives of Ben, Rex,...and their son Andy?  More info inside. Obviously there is BenXRex fluff in there.


**This little story is based on the universe of Dreamer45 on Deviant Art .com/ where Rex and Ben have a son named Andy. If you want more info go to her profile. I will work on more stuff later.**

All that could be heard outside on the cool Sunday morning was the sounds of metal clashing against diamond. Young Andy Salazar-Tennyson was doing his weekly training session with his father, Benjamin Tennyson, and he was not doing well.

"Come on son, your losing against Diamond Head?" Ben asked as he blocked two of his son's attacks with his arm.

"It's not fair, you only have an Ultimatrix. I have to train both my nanites _and_ my Omnitrix!" Andy asked as he switched to his Smack Hands and began to shield himself from his father's oncoming diamond shards. "And speaking of which, I am already 13, and turning 14 soon. Don't you think I'm ready for an Ultimatrix?" He then switched back to his sword and charged at his father.

"Really Andy, just running straight at your opponent like that? I thought I taught you better than that."

"You did." And at the last minute, Andy slid between his father's legs, switched to his Punk Busters, and kicked him from behind, causing him to fall to the ground. "And you still didn't answer my question."

"Not on your life kiddo. I didn't get the Ultimatrix until I was 16, and if I could wait that long so can you." Ben reverted back to his normal form and stood up. "I think that's enough training for today, let's go inside. _Mom_ will probably have snacks ready."

"You know he still wants you to be the mom."

"Ha, as if." As they both walked into the house, Rex Salazar came from the kitchen holding a platter of cookies.

"Oh look honey, you managed not to burn them this time." Ben said as he took one from the plate.

"Ha ha. These are perhaps the best cookies in the world if I do say so myself. So how did training go?"

"I noked dad to de gound!" Andy exclaimed with a face full of cookies.

"Andy, what did I tell you about speaking with your mouth full?" Rex asked as got a napkin and wiped Andy's mouth. Andy forced the food down his throat while grabbing some more.

"I knocked dad to the ground with the Punk Busters!"

"Oh my, is Daddy losing his touch?" Rex asked as he bit off the piece of cookie hanging from Ben's mouth.

"Please, as long as I have this baby," Ben held up his Ultimatrix, "my touch isn't going anywhere."

"Speaking of the Ultimatrix, I have this really cool idea."

"You're not getting any more aliens for your watch." Rex and Ben both said simultaneously.

"No no, It's much cooler! So I was thinking, my nanites work with machines and stuff right? What would happen if I harnessed the power of my Omnitrix while I was like, making my sword or something?"

"Have you tried it before?" Ben asked his son.

"No, but I figured if I concentrate enough I just might work. I could like make my sword have lasers or something!"

"That's actually not a bad idea Andy. How about tomorrow you and me go to our training area and-" But before Ben could continue, Rex simply stated "No."

"What! What do you mean no!" Andy asked as disappointment filled his face.

"What's a matter, I think it's a brilliant idea. I'm surprised you haven't thought of it." Ben said.

"Ben, Andy's only 13 years old. He's barely started to harness the true powers of his nanites and he hasn't even begun to fully control the Omnitrix. I just think we should wait a little longer until we start messing with them both."

"But Mom!"

"I'm sorry Andy, but my mind's made up."

"But if I just-"

"Andy no."

"But-"

"Andrew Frederigo Salazar-Tennyson I have made up my mind. If you argue with me one more time I swear I will take that Omnitrix right off your wrist right here, right now!"

"Uggh, you never let me do anything!" And with that Andy stormed off to his room. Rex and Ben just looked at each other.

"And you say you're not the mom." Ben said as he grabbed the last cookie on the tray.

"Shut it. You, you don't think I was too hard on him was I?"

"Naw, you know how he is."

"Yeah, he's like you and that's what I'm afraid of."

"Shut it." And as he spoke Ben pulled Rex close to him.

It was nearly midnight and Ben and Rex had decided to let their son cool down and wait until tomorrow to talk to him. As for Andy he had been lying in his bed the whole time, chatting with is best friend Samantha Nixon on the computer.

"Why can't just let me do what I want. I have two super powered parents for crying out loud! You would think they'd let me have some fun!" Andy complained as he threw his pillow at his door.

"At least you get to do fun things like training and stuff. The most exciting things I get to do is like, go to an amusement park or something."

"Don't worry, Mom said that when you're older Uncle Noah will train you to use the cool stuff Providence uses."

"Sweet! Oh, sorry dude I have to go to bed. I have a huge test tomorrow." Andy said bye to his friend and turned off his computer. He then laid on his bed and gave a huge sigh. He looked at his clock and saw that it read 12:01. _You know_, he thought, _Mom just said to wait a little longer until I try to combine the Omnitrix and nanites, I think a full day is enough_. And with that Andy got up from his bed and decided to try it in the backyard. As he walked down the stairs into the living room, he saw both his parents lying on the couch, Ben on the bottom and Rex on the top. _Okay, this is WAY too good to pass up_. He got out his phone and took a couple pictures before silently sneaking out the sliding door and walking to the middle of the backyard.

"Okay okay, so what I have to do is try to harness the power of the Omnitrix and somehow combine it with my nanites." That being said, Andy put his hand on his watch and concentrated. After a couple seconds he could feel a great power emitting from his hand and traveling up his arm. _Nice_, he thought, _okay so I can feel the energy in it, now I just have to concentrate on getting it to my nanites_. Andy closed his eyes and began to try and form the vision of his laser sword in his mind. Soon, his arm began to take the form of his weapon, but at that same time Andy arm began to feel hot, and he realized that the nanites were taking in too much of the Omnitrix's energy. "No no no." He said as his eyes flew open, but as soon as the connection was broken, the watch began to glow, and it shot out an explosion of energy.

From inside the house, Ben and Rex's eyes shot open, an as they looked outside they saw their son's legs protruding from their fence. They both looked at each other, threw open the sliding door, and ran straight to Andy.

"?" Rex screamed as he picked Andy up and clasped him. Andy's face had scratches on it and he had a black eye.

"I…um kinda tried to use my Omnitrix and nanites…hehe."

"Uggh Andrew Salazar-Tennyson what am I going to do with you? Are you okay, is anything broken, do you have a concussion, CAN YOU HEAR ME CLEARLY?" Rex asked as he checked Andy's face and began to bend his limbs.

"Uh, Rex," Ben said, "he's not dying. We just need to get some ice-"

"What we're GOING to do is take our baby to Holiday. Don't worry honey, Dr. Holiday can fix all of your wittle boo-boo's."

"Mom I'm okay, really."

"Shush shush, Dr. Holiday will make evwything aw bettew." And without another word, Rex switched to his Rex Ride, put Andy in the backseat, and began to drive off to Holiday and Six's house.

"And he says he's not the mom." Ben sighed, changed into Jetray, and followed his family into the night.


End file.
